Brother and Family
by alyaa akira
Summary: after big war between Duras and Zweilt, Yuki lost his memories. During his slumber, he hears a voice that keep calling him. When he awakes he does not remember anything except the voice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I didn't own Betrayer knows my name but I own this story. Just borrow the characters…

Betrayer knows my name: Brother and Family

Chapter 1: Meeting

' _ **3 days have gone by. No sign he will awake.**_

 _ **Everyone worried if he will never awake. After the last battle, he sacrifices everything especially his own memories.**_

 _ **To end the battle, someone must pay the price. To end such a battle, the payment must be the most important in someone's life.**_

 _ **After he or she sacrifices that, he or she will awake and not.**_

After the long battle between Gioh clan and duras, Gioh Reiga has succeeded his plan to end the war but he doesn't know that Yuki has sacrifice to end it. 

Toko cries on Tsukumo's shoulder. Tsukumo looks down. 

Hotsuma stomps the wall while Shuusei tries to calm him down. 

Kuroto blames himself and Senshiro falls on the ground. 

Luka bends down and holds Yuki's head on his lap. 

Reiga and Takashiro look at Yuki's face. 

No one knows that Yuki has lost his memories until they bring him back to the mansion, the Twilight Mansion. Doctor Isuzu checks on Yuki and states that he can't feel anything inside Yuki even though he still alive. 

Tachibana: How is he, sensei?

Isuzu: His life isn't in danger. But, he maybe won't awake forever.

Tsukumo: That's impossible. Why do you say like that?

Isuzu: I can't feel any desire to live within Yuki's body. His will doesn't want to give response to awake from his long sleep. Maybe he himself secluded himself to the extent he doesn't want to wake up. He completely shut himself inside.

Reiga: Yuki, wake up. You can't be like this. Wake up, Yuki. Our wish has been answered. We win, Yuki. Like as I predict when I betrayed you. Onegai, Yuki. Open your eyes.

Luka: Yuki…

Tsukumo: Yuki…

Tachibana: Yuki-kun…

Toko: Yuki-chan…

Shuusei: Yuki…

Senshiro: Yuki… 

In Yuki's dream, he was wandering inside the darkness without thinking of anything. Then, far from where he stands, he sees light. A man stands in the light and stretches his hand toward Yuki. 

Yuki walks toward him but he stops a while before enter the light. 

A voice: Why? Why do you stop? Are you scared? (in that light.)

Yuki: Who are you? Why are you calling me?

A voice: I'm Haruki, Sakurai Haruki. Wake up from your dream, Sakurai Yuki. This isn't your world. You must get out from this place. Go back to your precious family.

Yuki: Are you my brother?

Haruki: Yes. I'm your long lost brother. Our father left you at orphanage house not because he hates you but you held a big responsibility on earth. That's why father brings you back. He seals our memories so we won't look for each other until the time come. You will know when you meet me, Yuki. Now, wake up from this world, Yuki. Go…

Yuki: Onii-san…

Haruki: Even though you have lost your power as Kami no Hikari but you have another power sleep inside you. You will meet me again in the near future. 

Yuki grabs Haruki hands and comes out from that darkness. Haruki slowly disappear and leaves Yuki alone in the light. He says to Yuki, keep walking forward. Don't look at the back.

A week has gone. Luka stays inside Yuki's room with Sodom and Reiga. The others wait at the living room. Yuki opens his eyes slowly and looks around. He feels unfamiliar with people around him and he feels a bit dizziness from a long slumber. 

Yuki: Ungh…

Reiga: Yuki…

Luka: Yuki… (touch Yuki's shoulder)

Yuki: Huh? Who are you? (avoid Luka's gesture)

Reiga: Yuki? I'm Reiga. This is Luka.

Yuki: Reiga? Luka? I don't know you. Who are you? Stay away from me.

Luka: Yuki… 

Sodom gets out getting Doctor Isuzu. Doctor Isuzu comes inside the room and sits beside Yuki. Yuki tries to avoid Doctor Isuzu's gesture but he gives up when Doctor Isuzu said he just wants to check on him only. Again, Yuki asks the same question. All Zweils tell Yuki who they are but it seems like Yuki can't remember any of them except one name, Sakurai Haruki.

Yuki: Haruki… Do you know who is Haruki?

Reiga: No. We have never heard that name before. No one in Gioh clan has that name.

Yuki: No. He is not Gioh clan. He is Sakurai Haruki. My long-lost brother.

Reiga: Eh? Isn't Sakurai is Yuki's family name? But, since I know when you still a child, you don't have any brother from the begin with.

Senshiro: That's right. We know that you have no brother from the beginning. You are the only child.

Yuki: But… But… He says that he is my brother. Long-lost brother, not same kind as me. He says that I have power that sleep within. I don't understand. Why he doesn't come to see me? Did I do something wrong?

Toko: Yuki-chan, that's not the truth. That is just a dream. You have us. We are your family, Yuki-chan.

Hotsuma: What does he looks like?

Shuusei: Hotsuma?

Yuki: I don't know. I didn't see his face. I hear his voice. He seems so far. Far from here. 

They stop asking Yuki and let Yuki to rest more until he ready to find Sakurai Haruki. 

From another dimension, Haruki relieves after he gets Yuki out from the darkness but he disappointed because he can't return his brother's memories about the Gioh clan. 

Kara, one of his guardians, looks at him. She walks slowly to surprise him.

Kara: Haruki-sama!

Haruki: (shock) Kara! What are you doing here?

Kara: What am I doing here? This is my post. I should be the one who ask you. What are you doing just now?

Haruki: Get him out.

Kara: Who?

Haruki: Yuki.

Kara: Yuki-chan? That young prince?

Haruki: Yes. Now he is 18 years old. It has been 14 years since I last saw him. My father sealed my memories about Yuki until 3 months ago. When he released the seal, I remember everything that happens 14 years ago. I thought I'm alone but now I know I have a brother. Brother from a different mother. This is the first time I see him like this. He looks so sad. He lost almost all of his memories. He doesn't remember anyone from Gioh clan, including Reiga, the one that close to him.

Kara: His memories are the payment, isn't it?

Haruki: Yes.

Kara: It must be hard for you, Haruki-sama. Since he can't remember any of them, you can't show yourself in front him. How they will answer if he asks them?

Haruki: I don't know. (walks away)

Kara: Haruki-sama, wait for me! 

Yuki has heal completely and healthy like always. He gets new memories as if he meets his family for a first time but he seems waiting for someone to get him.

Shuusei: Yuki, do you want to go outside today? Maybe you need some fresh air outside. You can bring Hotsuma with you.

Hotsuma: Shuusei, teme! Why I should go?

Shuusei: You always play game inside your room. Your room smells like a fish market, you know?

Hotsuma: Shuusei!

Yuki: Hahaha…

Reiga: Let's go, Yuki. Luka too. Toko, Tsukumo, do you want to go too?

Toko: Yes. If Yuki-chan go, we go too.

Yuki: I want to go outside. 

Yuki, Reiga, Luka, Toko, Tsukumo, Kuroto, Senshiro, Hotsuma and Shuusei go out together. They go around the Tokyo tower, the park, museum and playground. Yuki looks so happy with them. 

Suddenly, something bad happen. A light hole appears in front of Yuki and absorbs him to another dimension. Reiga grabs his right hand and Luka grabs his left hand. All the Zweilt hold on Luka and Reiga and they all together are being absorbed to another dimension. 

Haruki feels something comes from the outside of his castle. He looks out at the window from his room and sees a light same as him, but pink colour. He knows that his enemy finally found Yuki. He frantically runs outside and goes straight to where Yuki and his friends are. 

A group is waiting for Yuki at the other side of the hole. Yuki and his family ended up at a weird place like a war zone. 

Terrorist 1: You have come, Sakurai Yuki. A young prince of Rikongo.

Luka: Yuki, are you alright? (helps Yuki stands up)

Yuki: Yes. Thank you. How about everyone? (looks around)

Shuusei: We are okay, Yuki. Look in front. Who are they? (stands up)

Reiga: They are not Duras but they wield a strong power. (stands in front of Yuki) 

That group attacks Yuki and his family. Since Yuki shuts their power, another power that sleeps within Yuki awakes and gives his family backs their own power. 

Luka: Yuki, are you okay? (shield Yuki)

Yuki: Em. (nod)

Toko: What do they want from you, Yuki-chan?

Tsukumo: I heard they call him 'a young prince of Rikongo'. 

Suddenly, a thunder strikes that enemy group. 

Haruki: Thunder blade!

Terrorists: Aaa…!

Terrorist 1: Who are you? You are not from that group. Are you come to protect that young prince, huh?

Haruki: What are you saying? You are not recognize me, loser?

Terrorist 2: You are… the prince. Prince Haruki! Retreat!

Haruki: You can't escape. Fire burst! (throw flame thrower)

Terrorists: Aaaa…!

Haruki: That serve you right because bring them here, BAKA! 

Yuki hears the voice that he had heard in his dream and he looks up. He sees a young man attacks terrorists with the flamethrower. 

Would he might be the one that Yuuki has been looking for? Continue…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blood relation

" _ **He is the one that waits for the longest,**_

 _ **Waits for the return of the youngest family member,**_

 _ **Without memory,**_

 _ **He accepts him,**_

 _ **That child definitely returns to where he belongs to."**_

One whole group destroys after Haruki attacks them with his flame. Haruki turns his back and sees that they all on guard since Yuki is the one who they are searching for. 

Haruki: Are you okay? (stands in front of Yuki's group)

Yuki: That voice… Are you the one who save me from that darkness?

Haruki: Yes. Since you all are here, better you come to my castle. There is much safer than here.

Toko: What do you want with Yuki-chan?

Hotsuma: We won't give him to any of you.

Haruki: I'm not the one who calls him here. I prefer he doesn't come here than he stands in front of me right now. Let's go. I will explain everything to you at my castle. 

The Zweilt, Luka, Reiga and Yuki do not have any other choice except to follow Haruki. They are strangers in that world because that is a first time they land on that dimension. 

They walk to Haruki's castle. Like the enemy said, he himself is the prince. The enemies don't search for him but they search for Yuki. 

They arrive at the castle and greet by Haruki's guardians.

Haruki: This is Kara, Himuro, Noriko and Ken. They are my guardians. Come inside.

Kara: Welcome back, Yuki-chan. We have been waiting since 2 weeks ago. (hugs Yuki)

Reiga: Waiting? What do you mean?

Himuro: Come inside first. Haruki-sama will explain everything to you.

Reiga: Haruki-sama? 

Haruki leads them to his personal discussion room that he reserves whenever Yuki comes to meet him. The room has covered with sound barrier and only Haruki can open that room when he feels he need it. 

Haruki asks them to sit first while Kara gives them a cold drink. 

Haruki: This is the only room that has sound barrier. No one can hear our conversation from outside.

Yuki: Who are you?

Haruki: I'm Sakurai Haruki, prince of Rikongo. You are my blood brother, Sakurai Yuki. We have same father but different mother. I was born on earth but my father brought me here after my mother died. Then, he married with another woman that is your mother. Then, your mother left us after a few months before you were born. She stayed at Gioh's mansion, the Twilight Mansion and then she makes decision to give birth to you at our dimension. After you were born, your mother died. I was the one who took care of you until you were 4 years old. Our father got prediction that you will be needed on earth so he sent you to orphanage and sealed your and my memories. I never thought that I have a brother until 3 months ago, when my father released the seal before he died. I had searched for you before but since your existence was needed to stop the war, I let you go. Until you used up all your power to end the war and ended up losing your own memories.

Yuki: My memories?

Haruki: You use your precious memories to shut the Duras door and also stop the Zweilt, Reiga, Takashiro and Luka from using their powers and live as a normal human. I really don't want you to come here because the enemies want to kill me and take your power since your power is powerful than me.

Senshiro: Kill you? Take Yuki's power? What do you mean?

Haruki: Yuki and I are both the young princes of Rikongo, the country of magic power. If they kill me, they can extract Yuki's power since he wields Kami no Hikari and this country magic.

Kuroto: Magic? Yuki has another power instead of Kami no Hikari?

Haruki: Yes. Since my father's blood flows inside Yuki's blood, Yuki gains power same as me. But, his power isn't strong enough right now. But, at least he can call back your weapon but he can't call back your power and his own power yet. God's light, God's voice, Seer, and God's ears will return to you when Yuki can control his magic.

Yuki: I want to ask something, urm… Haruki-nii.

Haruki: What is it, Yuki?

Yuki: Why did I don't have any memories of them? 

Haruki doesn't seem shock with Yuki's question. He was sure that someday Yuki would ask about it when he mention about his memories. 

Haruki: You sure you doesn't remember anything? How about the orphanage? Until where you remember?

Haruki: I remember the orphanage. There is someone that I can't remember always with me. Then, something happen to Uzui-kun and somebody asks me to go to Tokyo. I arrived at a mansion named Twilight Mansion. After that, I met a lot of people but I can't remember any of them.

Haruki: People you met before you lost all you memories are they, Gioh clan. They are your family now. And… (stop talking as another 2 guardian come in)

Tooma: Haruki-sama, we heard that Yuki-kun is here.

Haruki: Yuki, this are my another 2 guardians. Nakuru and Tooma. This is Yuki.

Tooma: Nice to meet you.

Nakuru: Glad to have you here, Yuki-chan. (hug Yuki)

Yuki: Everyone knows me?

Haruki: Yes. Because I'm the one who told them. Yuki, I will release the seal of your memories that our father put on you. 'Memories, release!' 

After Haruki releases the seal, Yuki sees a few visions about the time when he was born until he is 4 years old. 

Haruki: (whisper) What do you see, Yuki? 

Yuki remembers everything and faints. Haruki puts him in his room and lets him rest. What happen next when Yuki awakes? Continue…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An attack!

Yuki sleeps for 2 days after Haruki breaks the seal. Haruki sits beside Yuki's bed and waits for Yuki to wake up. After Yuki wakes up, he hugs Haruki as tight as he can. Since then, Yuki always follow wherever Haruki goes. 

After a week they stay at Haruki's castle, suddenly, Haruki grabs Yuki's hand and his guardians take Yuki's guardian to the shield room. 

When both of them inside there with their guardian, Haruki hugs Yuki. He feels like he won't meet Yuki for a while. 

Haruki: You remember everything, don't you? (holds Yuki's hand tightly)

Yuki: Em. (nod)

Haruki: Anyway, you need to stay in this room. No matter what, don't get out from here. And so your guardians too.

Yuki: Why?

Haruki: (hugs Yuki tightly) I don't want they find you. I need to send you back to earth. This isn't your place. You won't survive if you stay here.

Yuki: But, Haruki-nii…

Haruki: Please, Yuki. You are the only my family that is still alive. Since they know you are here, I don't want you to be caught. You already suffered too much. So, you need to be safe. 

Yuki hugs Haruki and he doesn't want to let Haruki go. Haruki understands that Yuki loves him but because of the threat from his family's enemies, he needs Yuki to be far from his side. He hopes that when he does that, Yuki will go home. Haruki pushes away Yuki's hand and stays away from him. 

Haruki: Stay here. You need to go back. Let's go out, my guardians. (as he locks the door) 

While Yuki and his guardians stay in that room, an attack is coming not far from there. Haruki already feels it when they inside that room. That's why, he takes Yuki and Yuki's guardians to be inside that room. 

When they fight, the enemies have gone inside the castle. They break every room inside castle just to search for Yuki. People inside that room hear noises from outside. 

Hotsuma, Kuroto and Luka want to go out, but Yuki stops them. Yuki shakes his head and he shows his worries expression in front of them. Toko and Tsukumo persuade him by telling him that Haruki will be fine. 

Nakuru and Kara run toward the shield room. They look exhausted and hurry. 

Nakuru: Yuki-chan, you need to go. Enemies are not far from this room. We will open the dimension door and all of you need to go. (with the voice-lock stuck)

Yuki: How about my brother? Where is he?

Kara: There is no time. You need to go. Yuki-chan, please go. We will try to slip Haruki-sama to your world. Okay? Now, dimension door, open!

Nakuru: GO! NOW! 

Yuki and the Zweilts, Reiga and Luka return to their world. What happen to Haruki? Will he saves or not? Continue…


End file.
